Battle Versus Match
by syntia.amano
Summary: "HAWAII, AKU DATANG!"seru Rukia sambil berpose ala pemeran utama cewek di Titanic dengan Champy. Champy? Setelah sekian lama bertempur lawan Aizen mereka pun gencatan senjata. Tapi kenapa Hawai? "Tapi aku ditugasi untuk menolongmu, Naruto bodoh!" HIATUS


Title : Battle Versus Match

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

Pairing : IchiRuki? Gak mungkin!

A/N : Ini Crossover pertamaku. BLEACH and Naruto. Ada 2 versi yang satu aku taruh di BLEACH yang satu di NARUTO. Baca semua ya!

WARNING : Shoujo-ai dan shounen-ai yang anda lihat hanya bumbu dan bukan makanan utama, jadi ITADAKIMASU!*dijitak.

-XXX-XXXX-

Chapter 1 : HAWAII

"HAWAII, AKU DATANG!"seru Rukia sambil berpose ala pemeran utama cewek di Titanic dengan Champy a.k.a Leonardo Dicaprio. Eh? Tunggu! Apa? Champy?

"Woi Rukia, sampe kapan gini? Tanganku udah capek,"curhat sosok Champy tersebut. Di kejauhan… bener-bener jauh! Sejauh apa? Sejauh sabetan pedang Zangetsu tamaklah ups! Tampaklah Ishida dan Chad yang lagi asik nonton pertandingan World Cup 2010 dengan para peri Inoe. Wah, gak nyangka peri-peri Inoe bisa buat mantulin satelit. Inoe pesen perimu satu ya! Trus Inoe? Dia sih nonton, tapi bukan nonton FIFA. Nonton Uber Cup ya? Bukan, nonton Byakuya lagi mandi *diamuk fans Byakuya. Doi mah lagi nonton 'pemandangan' sambil gigit sapu tangan kenceng-kenceng.

"Inoe, itu saputanganku!"posesif Quincy itu setelah sekian kalinya cewek berambut orange itu melahap saputangannya. Inoe kan pemakan segala *digebukkin.

Disisi lain tampaklah Ukitake taichou dan Unohana taichou yang asik berteduh. Kyouraku taichou ikutan gabung juga. Eh? Kok ditengah-tengah? Bunga di kedua tangan donk *dilempar.

Agak jauh lagi, ada Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, dan Hinamori yang asik main kartu Yugi Oh. Kenapa? Kenapa yugi Oh? Karena author mo pamer fanfic terbaru di yugi oh *ditendang. Yang kalah… ini masih urusan ama kartu ye, dihukum minum sake. Sake khusus dari took Urahara lagi. Emang took Urahara itu isinya apaan sih? Tapi hal yang paling membingungkan adalah…. Emang Babon bisa minum sake? *disodok Renji.

Dan hal yang paling damai yang terjadi di tempat itu adalah… Soi Fond an Yoruichi yang minum the sama-sama. Kenapa tenang? Soi Fon kan gugup sampe bikin meja gemetar jadi yang nahan Yoruichi.

Eh? Kenapa komplotan Siberat mo pergi nyuri kekayaan Paman Gober? Mane gue tau! Buat pergi ke Hawai kale nyusul Ichigo cs buat foto bareng trus dijual die bay. Oh! Itu gue!*digiling. Yang gue tau mah hari ini mereka semua, bukan! Bukan gerombolan Siberat plus Paman Gober tapi para makhluk-makhluk diatas Ichigo cs maksudnya, pergi bersantai untuk liburan setelah menandatangani deklarasi meja bundar dengan pimpinan tertinggi yang men..Ups! Dilarang Spoiler. Ehem, intinya mereka gencatan senjata sementara. Ape? Trus kenapa ke Hawai? Gue sih maunya ke Ragunan biar Renji sadar mukanya mirip siapa, tapi apa boleh buat para taichou sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hawai atas usul Byakuya taichou. Menurut informasi dari para informan terpercaya Bound, katanya sih bakal ada Champy di Hawai. Secara Byakuya kan siscon. Alhasil para taichou memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hawai naik kapal pesiar Kuchiki yang mewah, megah dan so pastinya… bukan TITANIC 2!

Minus Soutaichou yang nggak bisa ikut gara-gara encok. Mayuri yang lebih milih manicure and pedicure,

"Cat kukunya warna pink aja ya, trus motifnya bunga. Jangan lupa loh."

Komamura taichou yang mungkin sampe sekarang masih bingung milih gigai.

"Menurutmu aku harus pake gigai apa?"Tanya Komamura taichou sambil melototin berbagai tip eras anjing. "Apa puddle ya?"

…(Author tak mampu berkata-kata)

Plus Kenpachi yang kayaknya LAGI nyasar ama Yachiru.

"Selanjutnya belok kiri!"

"Yosh! Hawai aku datang! Kita akan bertempur lagi Ichigo!"

Di kapal pesiar…

"Brrr…"gigil Champy tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Ichigo?" HAH? Ichigo jadi Champy? Ichigo ngelepasin kepala Champy.

"Kayaknya dapet firasat buruk nih,"ujarnya sambil noleh kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, jalan-jalan, putar kiri *ditembak.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hitsugaya taichou dan Niisan kemana ya?"Tanya Rukia sambil celingak-celinguk kesana kemari bahkan sampe nyolong TOA. Lho? TOA?

"Iya, Toushirou mana ya? Tanya Ichigo yang mo buka bajunya, kostum champy maksudnya.

"GYAAA!" Nggak kebayang Rukia teriak Kyaa.

"Ada Holow muncul dimana?"Tanya semuanya yang udah siap tempur. Mereka mencari-cari reiatsu Holow ato Espada. Ichigo cengok, Rukia blush.

"Loe kenapa?"Tanya Ichigo polos gara-gara bloonnya kumat. Muka Rukia memerah dan Ichigo yakin 100% itu bukan gara-gara panas teriak eh salah panas terik sinar matahari yang mengandung UV dan UVB sehingga kita harus menggunakan krim *dibekem kebanyakan ngiklan.

"Ha…habis…"Muka Rukia semakin memerah, dia terlihat malu. "Champy mo buka baju!"

DUBRAKZ!

Serentak Ichigo, Ishida, dan Chad plus Renji kejedak ke tanah. Sementara Inoe tertawa garing. Para Taichou yang dengan pedenya kembali ke Gigai dan Matsumoto yang ngakak. Kira ma Hinamori? Teler, kan mereka kalah melulu.

"Ya, ya, gue balik dulu. Repot amat sih? Gue ganti baju biasa giliran Champy aja…" Ichigo mulai ngederumel gak jelas. Wah, gak nyangka Ichigo cemburu ama Champy.

Sementara 3 sekawan tukang tawar, eh maksud gue 3 sekawan seperjuangan…

"Dasar pasangan shinigami gak jelas,"kesal Ishida sambil menaikkan kacamatanya cool. Chad ngangguk angguk angguk angguk angguk guk *diguyur.

"Tapi kurasa Kurosaki-kun sah-sah saja lepas baju. Cuaca disini memang panas, lebih panas dari Karakura town,"bela Orihime sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke kepala. Dalam hati Inoe, "_ARGH! Coba tadi Rukia nggak teriak, gue jadi bisa liat tubuh six pack-nya Ichigo yang kekar. Rukia sialan! Apa-apaan tuh pasangan shinigami? Ichigo bangkit lagi gara-gara gue tauk_!" Yak! Bagi yang nggak tau apa maksud Inoe, silakan buka manga BLEACH episode pertarungan Ichigo ama Espada no 4, Ul-san! Author kan penggemar Ul-san ^O^

"Loe gak pa-pa, Orihime?"khawatir Ishida. Inoe sih pake gigit-gigit kemeja Ishida segala. Nah trus gimana reaksi ketiga taichou yang lagi berteduh itu ya?

"Sempet kaget tadi,"ujar Ukitake taichou yang kemudian berbaring lagi.

"Anak-anak sekarang lebih manis. Kuchiki Rukia dari divisi-mu sangat manis, Ukitake taichou,"sanjung Unohana taichou.

"Terima kasih, saya juga mengharapkannya." Ah~ atmosphere penuh bunga ini sudah lama nggak aku liat TvT

"Ha…ha… Aku juga mengharapkannya jadi sepertimu,"ucap Kyouraku tai… Ukh! Kayaknya aku dengan bunyi KRAK! Err… Unohana… taichou… Kayaknya Ukitake taichou juga merasakan firasat buruk nih.

"Kyouraku-taichou, saya tidak mengerti maksud anda. Bisa anda jelaskan secara lebih terperinci?" HUWAAAAA! Lebih baik gue ngacir sekarang! Di wajah Unohana senpai udah keliatan guratan-guratan kesal!

==================================================/====================================================================

Nyok kabur ke tempatnya fukutaichou!

"Kira?"

PLAK! PLAK!

"Kira?"

PLAK! PLAK!

Tampar Matsumoto penuh dendam. Gue tau, soalnya Kira jadi fukutaichou Gin and bukan loe kan? Jadi pasangan GinxKira lebih terkenal daripada GinxRangiku *disepak.

"Disitu juga?"kaget Renji yang nyoba bangunin Hinamori. And jelas nggak ditampar. Dia kan nggak punya dendam kesumat kayak Matsumoto.

"Gimana kalo kita taruh mereka di kamar? Trus kita minum vodka!"riang Matsumoto sambil memamerkan botol yang katanya… katanya sih isinya vodka.

"Heh? Ambil darimana tuh?"curiga Renji. Soalnya setelah lebih dari 24 jam sehari melayani Byakuya… bagi para pencinta pairingan ini silakan berkhayal! …dia tahu bahwa Taichounya itu jarang banget minum sake. Jadi vodka?

"Ada tuh di dapur,"jawab Matsumoto.

"Yakin nggak keliru ama cuka?'curiga Renji. Sake sih orang ini bisa dipercaya, tapi kalau minuman lain? Pernah mereka mo minum wine, eh yang Matsumoto bawa malah air bekas rendaman yan diberi pewarna ama anak-anak di Seireitei. Alhasil rasanya… Jangan tanya hasil rendaman apaan ya itu TABU!

Oh ya, sebenarnya ini liburan untuk taichou dan fukutaichou lho. Tapi karena fukutaichou divisi 1, Sasakibe fukutaichou dilirik ganas ama Soutaichou dengan berat badan gak bisa ikut. Berat badan! Soalnya dia digandolin ama taichou sih. Fukutaichou divisi 2 mah dilarang ikut ama Soifon, eh diancam! Fukutaichou divisi 4, Isane mah ditugasin Unohana taichou buat ngerawat Soutaichou, Unohana taichou kan mo ke Hawai ho…ho…ho… Kalau Hisagi sih…. Nggak tauk! Tiap kali mo diajak ngilang melulu. Masih shock gara-gara kejadian Tousen ato Zanpakutounya y ang punya anak diluar nikah ya? Oh ya! Buat fukutaichounya Komamura taichou gak jadi ikut gara-gara…

"Kita nggak mau sama om-om!"seru Rukia plus Matsumoto yang baru nyolong TOA.

YAP! Gara-gara omongan kedua cewek itu langsung K.O. Kalau Kyouraku taichou sih kayaknya nggak ngerasa tuh. Indra kesensitifannya dah lenyap kale. Jadi inget nih. Kalian nggak bakal ngeliat taichounya Kyouraku taichou karena….

"KYOURAKU-TAICHOU! Ada yang melihat Kyouraku taichou? Di saat banyak tugas begini, dimana dia?"

Nah, kalau si Nemu sih tadi sebelum berangkat dia bilang mo main mahyong ama Zanpakutpunya Mayuri.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari Zanpakutou?"lebay Nemu samil memandang meja mahyong. Dia melirik tajam kea rah Asasoji Jizo. Mereka udah main 50 kali dan dia kalah melulu.

"Kyu?"Asasoji Jizo menenggelengkan kepala bingung ato blo'on? Nemu yang tadi sok shock kembali duduk tegap.

"Sekali lagi!"

Begitulah sekilas kenapa hanya orang itu itu aja yang muncul dari tadi. Eh? Kenapa Ichigo, Inoe, Ishida ama Chad juga ikut? Diajak Yoruichi mungkin, lagian mereka kan perlu liburan. Ingat! Empat orang itu yang ngacauin Seireitei meskipun waktu itu masih kalah ama Sinkainya para Taichou. Sekarang? Berani? Smirk. Eh, kecuali Ichigo donk. Heran, bapaknya Ichigo tuh beneran Royal guard nggak sih?

"Yo…Yoruichisama…"

"A~h! Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong langsung aja!"seru suara tak dikenal.

"hah? Kau…"Zanpakutou Soifon udah mentereng di sebelahnya. Nervous Soi Fon serta merta lenyap tak berbekas bagai dimakan kuda. Lho? Dia langsung sewot. "Ada apa lagi?"

"E~h?Huh! Padahal aku sudah keluar untuk mendukungmu. Sia-sia saja aku disini. Aku mau keluar dulu ah cari udara segar,"celutuknya lalu terbang menjauh. Yoruichi langsung meletakkan tehnya di meja.

"Soi Fon…"

"Ah? Ya, Yoruichisama?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pergi ke lar?"ajaknya.

"Itu…"wajah Soi Fon kembali memerah. "De…dengan senang hati Yoruichisama!" YAK! Bagi yang ngak tau… HEH? Emang masih ada yang nggak tau ya? Soi Fn mah udah nggak sekedar pengagum aja udah jauh cinta . Hee~ jadi ntar nih panpic jadi yuri donk! Bukan! Nih panic gak bakal jari yuri. Kalau cari yuri nya mereka berdua silakan baca dj-nya.

==================================================/====================================================================

AYO KEMBALI KE ICHIGO!

"Si Rukia itu repot banget. Nggak tau ya? Kalau nggak gara-gara Byakiya ngajak gratisan ke Disneyland buat buru chasper gak bkalan gue mo pake baju ini." Heh? Disneyland? Chasper?

"Tuh kan nyasar lagi. Tanggung jawab!" Ichigo cengok.

"Bukan salah gue, lagian yang tadi nunjuk jalan kan Sakura." Ichigo mikir, "emang ada ya Taichou ato Fukutaichou yangh namanya Sakura?"!"

"Eh? Enak aja. Kalau nhhak ada aku kalian semua udah matek

"Terserah deh, lagian misi ini bukannya diberikan padaku?" Ichigo noleh. Tia orang tak dikenal yang so pastinya nggak pake baju Shinigami. Ngapain? Toh nggak ada hollow jai kan bisa nyantai di gigai. Mereka sedang berdiri di sana dua cowok dan dua cewek yang menurut Ichigo sih ajib banget. Ajaib dandanan mereka. Yang rambut pirang sedang cek-cok ama cewek berambut pink. Nah nih cowok kayaknya punya semacem kumis kucing, ups! Kumisnya kucing and cowok yang laen yang rambutnya hitam… eh? Sedang melihat Ichigo?

"Iya! Tapi aku ditugasi untuk menolongmu! Naruto bodoh!" Cowok berambut hitam lurus itu tersenyum pada Ichigo. Cngok, Ichigo senyum kaku deh akhirnya. Kaget ngeliat uke baru? *dijitak.

"Oke! Kalau gitu kitapisah!"

"Baik! Sai, ikut aku!" Lelaki yang tadi tersenyum pada Ichigo langsung menepuk bahu cowok berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya lalu ikut pergi bersama wanita itu. Icjigo cengok, dia mikir, "Bajunya kok ajib bener ya? Kira-kira jahit di Mpok Atik ato Mpok Darmi ya?" Dan dalam sekejap cowok yang tadi ditinggal ngilang secara misterius? Hantu jenis baru? *dikubur

"… bukannya ini kapal pribadi?"lirih Ichigo yang akhirnya nyadar juga abiz ngitung nama-nama taichou ama fukutaichou yang emang udah dihafal luar kepala. Mampus dia kalau gaa-gara salah nyebut nama dibankai mereka semua.

==================================================/====================================================================

Ok! Selagi nunggu Ichigo blo'onnya gak nular kita cari Hitsugaya-kun ama Byakuya-san yuk minna!

Baiklah sebagai awalnya mari kita mulai Tanya ke kamar Ukitake taichou. Siapkan tandu wahai anggota PMR! Termometer, pispot, tongkat, tali dan jangka *dilempar.

"Tidak! Sejak tadi aku tidak melihat mereka berdua,"jawab Ukitake taichou sambil mengeringkan rambut pake hairdryer, jelas! Masak pake masker? *ditikam.

"Siapa?" EH! UNOHANA TAICHOU? "Hitsugaya taichou dan Kuchiki taichou? Tadi pagi aku melihat mereka." …..(author gak bisa ngoomong) UNOHANA TAICHOU PAKE YUKATA! *dijitak. "Tapi setelah itu aku tidak melihat mereka."

"Ada apa?" HEH? KYOURAKU TAICHOU? Kok sekamar ama Ukitake taichou ama Unohana taichou? Hah? Jangan-jangan… Threesome? Bunga di kedua tangan? *dilempar geta. "Hmmm…. Hitsugaya taichou dan Kuchiki taichou ya…."Kyouraku taichou kayaknya mikir.

"Kyouraku taichou, anda tadi minum sake?"Tanya Unohana taichou saat aroma Sake tercium dari aeahnya.

"Eh? Iya, karena tadi…."

"Mana?"Tanya Unohana taichou yang menghadap kea rah Om Kyouraku. "Bukankah saya sudah bilang dilarang minum sake sampai anak-anak tertidur?" Unohana taichou ngelirik author.

"Hei, tidak baik bertengkar di hadapan anak-anak."

"Kakak, kakak, barusan aku dipanggil anak-anak lho. Padahal semenjak aku di baju zirah nggak ada yang manggil aku gitu." Heh? Baju zirah? (author noleh) BUSYET! Alphonse? Ed kecil?

"SIAPA HAH? SIAPA YANG KECIL BANGET SAMPE NGGAK KELIATAN?" Kok ada disini? Oh, mo muncul di fanfic-ku yang terbaru. Ok deh. Ups! Hampir lupa. Ayo kita sama-sama tereak.

"PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!"


End file.
